


who needs a title it's christmas

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just saw a prompt set on tumblr that included "just how many cookies do you think we need?" which honestly is the most matt bragg thing i've heard of in my god damn life.  merry christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs a title it's christmas

“Just how many cookies do you think we need?”

 

“...  This many.”  Nearly knocking a lanky arm into some of said copious amount of cookies, Matt gestures to himself as he adds that “come on, Jeremy, look who you’re talking to.”

 

“Yeah…  Yeah, you’ve got a point there.”

 

“We, uh.  Probably put too much frosting on some.  I mean, look at this one-”  He took a bite of the cookie in question, half the frosting ending up on his lips instead of in his mouth.  “Wow.  See?”

 

“Jesus-”

 

“No, the hair’s not that long yet, remember?”  He started wiping at the frosting on his lips.  And by “wiping” it was more like rubbing at the same part over and over, making no progress.

 

“Oh, just-  Hold still.”  Jeremy leaned over the table, seeming to think that kissing would be somehow more effective.  But it just ended up with frosting smeared all over both their mustaches.  “...  That was a much better idea in my head, trust me.”

 

“...  Maybe if you try again?”

 

“Well, don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
